Two Girls, One Boy
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Twice Queen Belle thought her son had found the one, and once she knew he had. Benlos
**Title** : Two Girls, One Boy

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Belle, Cinderella.

 **Summary** : Twice Queen Belle thought her son had found the one, and once she knew he had.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

.

.

.

.

 _[one]_

The first time Queen Belle met Audrey, she thought Audrey was perfect. The good had an great family with all the perfect qualities of being future Queen. Belle thought she was the girl to win her son's wild heart after so many years by the growing emotion in her baby's eyes as he stared at her. Sure the girl was more arrogant than others because she was dating the future King but he looked pastor so did Bella. Belle hoped that her so would one day make this girl his queen forever.

As time passed Ben's eyes seemed to grow more irritated and aggressive with the princess almost like he despised the girl. Belle ignored it for the most part because she thought he would realized that this girl was the one for him. As time moved past she noted how haste Ben has become more annoyed with the girl's presence. Belle really believed that Audrey would be the one, at least she hoped. However she knew it wasn't meant to be so she wasn't really all surprised when Ben informed that Audrey and him were over. As long as her baby was happy that's all that matters.

 _[two]_

Mal. Oh Mal. The daughter of Maleficent,the girl who used an magic cookie to make her son fall in love with her! To steal the wand for goodness sakes! However when it came time to complete her task Mal refused along with her friends which helped Chad slip that he was planning on marrying Jay. Cinderella fainted but she soon gave it her blessing because it made her son happy. Belle understood that because she thought how Mal made Ben happy, after he took the antidote for the love spell.

Mal loved her son something that was an know fact even now. Her bright green eyes shined with the scared love that she held for Ben. Belle hoped that this girl was the one for Ben, her baby who had more many girlfriend but never an true love. For a while Ben's eyes mirrored an similar love but it soon disappeared into fondness for an friend.

He delayed the breakup even though many knew it was over for them. Belle grew to like the anti-princess but she knew it was coming time to say goodbye. One day Ben approached her as she finished up the planting in the garden and told her. Him and Mal were over but he truly did love her at some point until he didn't anymore. As long as her baby was happy that's all that matters.

 _[three]_

Belle thought of the past girls that walked her hallways all of their eyes shined with love her little prince. She moved through the hallway slowly smiling softly at the paints of her family as they grew. Stopping at Ben's door Belle sighed as she gently pushed Ben's door open. Gasping Belle covered her mouth as her eyes took in the scene above her.

Inside the bed laid her baby tangled in the sheets as he laid Carlos De Vil on his chest. Ben's arms were wrapped around the younger boy holding him to his chest almost as if he was protecting the boy from everything that could hurt him. Suddenly his eyes popped opened as they stared back into Belle's dark brown eyes. Carlos's eyes grew as sleep disappeared from them as he tried to sit-up or at less remove himself from Ben. Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil one of the most dangerous villains to ever live was staring at her like she was the villain.

"Queen Belle I ca-"

Belle stopped Carlos with an warm smile as he walked towards the boy gently pushing him down into Ben's arms. Pressing an soft kiss to Carlos's forehead before Ben's as he slowly backed away. "Take care of my boy Carlos. As long as he's happy that's all that matters." with that Queen Belle walked out of the room. She believed that her an Cinderella had some wedding planning to do.


End file.
